Football :)
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch is in his Junior year of high school and decides to do football, mostly because his best friend Erik wanted him too. :) It's the second to last game, they have had a great season and then something goes wrong. :( You'll have to read to find out.
1. The locker room

"Are you ready for the game tonight?" asked Gene Fritz the running back for the Poly high varsity football team.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I can't wait," said Frank Poncherello (Ponch) the Quarter Back for their team. He was really good, he could throw the ball well, and he was really fast. His best friends Erik Evans was also on the team, he was the backup Quarter back.

"We are gonna crush West L.A. tonight and then we'll make it to the playoffs," said Barry Baricza another team member. They were all in the locker room getting ready for the game.

"Yo yo Poncherello waz up man," said Dustin White a big black boy on the team.

"Hi, Dustin, good to see ya," Ponch replied smiling.

"I can't believe this is already the 2nd to last game," said Jeremy Davis.

"Yeah, we've got a good chance in making it to the playoffs though. We've got a great team this year," said Andrew Carlson.

"Yeah, we've got the best QB we've ever had. Thanks to him Poly High's football team is doing great this year," said Brian Johnson.

"Thanks, but it's not just me winning the games, we are a team, we win it together with everyone's help."

"Wow, not only are you a great football player, you give good speeches too," said TJ McCabe. Ponch just smiled.

"We are gonna die out there," said Jared Hawkins a super negative kid on the team. They secretly nicknamed him "The Pessimist"

"Wow this is just great! My jersey is missing," said Jim Reed.

"You can borrow mine, I'm not playing today I'm injured," said Johnny Gage. He had a broken arm last game.

"Thanks, Johnny, but I think I'm gonna try to find mine before I say yes to yours," Reed replied.

"Ok, just let me know if you end up needing it."

"Hey guys I can play today! I'm all better!" yelled Dominic Luca. He had been out a few games because of a concussion.

"That's great, Luca! Welcome back," Ponch said.

"I'm ready for bed already. This day seems to be going on forever," said Jim Street, he had been up all night so he was pretty tired.

"Ok, so are we gonna win tonight?" asked Arthur Grossman. Before every game they always made bets on who they thought would win.

"Yeah we are gonna crush them," said Gabe Baker.

"Yeah, that team doesn't stand a chance against us," agreed everyone else except Jared.

"We are definitely going down," he said. Everyone rolled their eyes annoyed with how negative he was.

 _Authors note: Jim Reed is from ADAM-12, Johnny Gage is from EMERGENCY!, Jim Street, Dominic Luca, and TJ McCabe are from S.W.A.T, the rest of the characters are either made up, or actually a CHiPs character._


	2. Before the game

Jon Baker a senior in high school from Wyoming sat on the bleachers. He was visiting his older brother Justin, and Justin's son Gabe was on the football team. So Jon decided to come to the game.

"They're gonna do really good tonight Jonny I can feel it," Justin said.

"Yeah, I heard Poly high has an amazing team this year," Jon said.

"Yep, we've got a great group of guys. Only two are juniors the rest of them are seniors. Our Quarter back and backup Quarter back are the two juniors."

"Cool, are they good?"

"Erik is pretty good, but he doesn't get to play much. Ponch is fantastic he plays well and he's always encouraging and optimistic."

"That's good, every team needs a player like that," Jon said.

"Yep, I'm glad we've got Ponch on our team. This is his first year ever doing this," Justin said.

"Does Gabe like him?" Jon asked.

"Gabe loves Ponch, Ponch is just like the little brother Gabe never had," Justin replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Jasmine where are the Pom Poms?" asked Erika Evans, Erik's older sister the cheer captain.

"They are right here," replied Jasmine Smith holding up the Poms.

"Oh thank goodness! I was afraid you forgot them again," said Andrea Leonard. Then Amber and Aubrey Summers started to giggle a little. Amber and Aubrey were twin sisters on the cheer squad.

"Let's start stretching and warming up," suggested Sarah James a really pretty red head.

"Good idea, then when Coach Johnson and Coach James get here they will be happy to see we are ready to cheer," said Christina Mathews a really cheerful sweet blonde.

 _Meanwhile…_

"I'm so excited I can't wait 'til half time," said Ashlyn Daniels a short dark haired girl on the Poms squad Poms was basically a dance team with cool outfits and Pom Poms, that preformed at every half time.

"I can't wait to see Ponch," said Brittney Gold. Every girl on the Poms squad and every cheerleader really liked Ponch.

"I can't wait to see him either. He looks so cute all dressed up in a football uniform,'' said Quintessa Anderson.

"Yeah, he does," agreed Karly Jones.

"I hope everything goes well tonight. I hear West L.A. plays dirty," said Lindsey Bain.

"Oh I'm sure everything will be fine," said Krystal Jones she didn't even want to consider anyone getting hurt. It made her cry every time someone was injured.

"Well girls, it's almost time for the game let's get lined up," said the head Coach, Eva Flats.

"Ok," they all said then started to line up. Before every game the announcer would announce the Poms Squad, the Cheer squad, and the Football players. The would be all lined up and then get their names announced and then when the announcer was done he'd announce the other teams name, and the game would start.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming out tonight. We hope you enjoy the game tonight it's your very own Poly high Panthers going up against the West L.A. Demons.

Cheering her tonight we have your Poly high Varsity Cheerleaders. Coached By Miranda Johnson and Jessalyn James. Your cheerleaders are. Amber Summers, Aubrey Summers, Jasmine Smith, Erika Evans, Sarah James, Christina Matthews, Jessica Neil, Brianna Dawson, and Andrea Leonard.

For your half time entertainment we have the Poly High Poms squad, coached by Eva Flats and Jenny Davis. Here is your Poly High Pom squad.. Ashlyn Daniels, Brittney Gold, Lindsey Bain, Maddie Knap, Karly Jones, Krystal Jones, Quintessa Anderson, Sashenka Charles, Chelsea Brown, Megan Davis, Courtney Davis, and Jaimee Anderson." And he just kept announcing.

 _Authors note: To announce the whole team you'd just be reading a bunch of names for a long time so I decided to only do the cheerleaders and the Poms squad. Most of the important people to this story were named in the first chapter. The Poms squad and Cheerleaders are important too._


	3. Injured in the first quarter

West L.A. was getting ready to go out on the field on defense.

"Let's get the Quarter back. He's the reason they are so good this year," said one of the players.

"Ok." Everyone else just went with it.

 _Meanwhile…._

"What's going on?" asked Jon he couldn't see over all the people standing up.

"It looks like someone is being carried off the field," Justin said. He stood up on the bleachers and saw a group of people gathered around on the field. There was a player laying on the ground motionless. "I hope that's not who I think it is," Justin said quietly. Soon he heard his name being yelled, Gabe was yelling for him.

"I'll be back Jonny," Justin said then rushed down to the field.

"What do you need son?"

"A doctor, I told the referees you were a doctor."

"Ok, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Ponch was hit pretty hard... he hasn't moved since," Gabe replied, he had tears starting to form in his eyes. Justin rushed out to the field.

 _Meanwhile…._

The cheerleaders gathered around by the football players. All of them were crying. Erik was trying to calm them all down.

"Hey, girls its gonna be ok. Ponch has been through much worse than this. He will survive," he said. Amber continued to cry on Erik. Ponch was Amber's boy friend.

"Erik, how can you be so sure he's gonna be ok? You're not even a doctor," Amber said.

"Amber, try to think positive," said Aubrey.

 _Meanwhile….._

The Poms squad girls were also in tears.

"Oh he has to be ok," Brittney said.

"I could never smile again if he isn't ok," said Quintessa

"Hey guys he's being carried off the field," said Sashenka.

 _Meanwhile….._

"I'm taking him to the hospital. He was hit pretty hard and he lost consciousness," Justin told Jon.

"Ok, I'll go with you," Jon replied, then they both started to leave. Justin quickly looked around to see if he could spot Ponch's family. He didn't see them there.

"They must not have come today," he said quietly. Then he left with Jon, they carried Ponch to Justin's car and laid him in the back seat, then left for the hospital.


	4. The hospital

Justin and Jon sat in the waiting room. Justin kept calling Ponch's parents, but they never answered the phone. Soon the doctors came out.

"Hi, are you the people that brought Poncherello here?"

"Yes we are, is he ok?"

"He's got a pretty bad concussion, he's awake...but he's not really all there right now. He doesn't know what's going on or what happened at the moment. He should remember later though."

"Can he go home?" Jon asked, even though he didn't know Ponch he cared about him. Mostly because he was a good friend to Gabe.

"He can go home tomorrow. We want to keep him overnight for observation. You can see him if you want too."

"Thanks Doctor," Justin said.

 _Meanwhile….._

The game was over, the won 14 to 7, but they didn't play as well as they normally would. They were all worried about Ponch. As soon as the game was over the went to the locker room changed out of their uniforms then all got rides to the hospital to visit Ponch. The Cheerleaders and Poms squad members all came too. They couldn't all go in at the same time though, due to it was a big team and a small room. So they went in, in small groups and visited for a little bit, then left. IT was now the last groups turn to go in. The last group was Erik, Gabe, Luca, Amber, Quintessa, Brittney, and Coach Hopkins.

"Hi, Ponch," Quintessa said sweetly. Ponch just smiled at her.

"We won the game. But I'm sure everyone's already told you that," Coach Hopkins said.

"Yeah, but that's ok," Ponch replied.

"Ponch I was so worried about you," Amber said then hugged him.

"I was pretty worried about you too, Ponch," Erik said.

"Yeah, but Erik stayed positive and tried to cheer up all of the crying cheerleaders," Gabe said smiling. Ponch smiled at his best friend.

"That was awfully sweet of you, Erik," he said. Erik smiled,

"Thanks," he said.


	5. A happy ending

Then next few days Ponch stayed at Erik's house. The Poncherello's were all out of town, that's why Justin couldn't get a hold of them. Ponch was feeling better and somewhat back to himself.

"Ponch, I'm so glad you are ok," Erika said then hugged him. Ponch smiled at her.

"So, are you ready to go home tomorrow?" Erik asked.

"Not really, I mean I love my family, but my siblings are all gone now. Its just me and my parents. Spending time here with you guys is nice, it makes me feel like I have siblings to hang out with still."

"Yeah and on top of that you and Erik look like you are twins," Erika said.

"Yeah, and we share a birthday," Ponch said. Erik smiled.

"Time for supper!" yelled Mrs. Evans. The three of them rushed to the table for supper.

"Wow this looks amazing thanks, Mrs. Evans," Ponch said staring at the Spaghetti sitting out on the table for dinner.

"You're welcome, Francis, thanks for thanking me," she replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

On Monday Ponch went into the school and was greeted by every member of the Poms squad, cheer squad, and football team.

"We are so glad you're ok Ponch," they said.

"Hi, guys, thanks for the cool greeting," Ponch said smiling.

"You're welcome," they said. Then they had a group hug on Ponch.

THE

END


End file.
